paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Payday 2)/HHPDay1
Permanent Achievements= ||Complete the White Xmas job on the Death Sentence difficulty with the One Down mechanic activated.|image=Winky.jpg}} |-|Teasers= The following appeared on October 3, 2016. The following appeared on October 4, 2016. All four teasers were replaced on October 5, 2016. |-|Trivia= *The achievements for the difficulty achievements are the first to be added before the update containing the achievements' content, as well as the first to have fewer teasers than released achievements. *'His Beard Was as White as Coke' is a reference to the play by , specifically a line in Act 4, Scene 5. *';)' is an often used reply on the Steam forums by Overkill employee Almir, who portrays and voices the pilot in White Xmas. *'Dance Dance GenSec' may be a reference to either , , or the video game series . *'I Know What I Like' is from Art Gallery's briefing screen. *'All About the Green' is a reference to the song of the same name used in the musical . *'Gold Rush' is a reference to the . *'Fort Knoxed Down' is a pun on "knocked down" and , in which is the . *'Blood is Thicker Than Murkywater' is a reference to the saying " ". *'Mile High Club' refers to the . *'This is WAR Baby!' is part of a quote from Jimmy, who contracts the Boiling Point heist. *'What Are You Sinking About' is a reference to a German commercial about learning English. *'I Cut Down Trees, I Skip and Jump' is a line from by the group. *'Long Gone' may be a reference to one of the achievements released with the Car Shop heist, which in turn references the film and its . *'In the Name of Heisenberg' is a reference to the TV show and its main protagonist , who goes by the alias "Heisenberg". *'Bag Throwing Simulator' is a humorous nickname for PAYDAY 2. On high difficulties, completion of the Diamond Store heist involves securing many loot bags. *'4 More Years' references the duration a president stays in office in the United States once elected, "more" meaning being re-elected. *'Just Walk Straight Into The Bank' is a quote from Bain in both the original First World Bank and the remake. *'First World Problems' is a reference to a meme. *'What a Flat!' is a quote from Bain in Day 3 of Framing Frame. *The achievements for completing GO Bank on the Mayhem and Death Sentence: One Down difficulties were originally named Rush B and I Would Like to Move My Money to a Bank That Doesn't Get Robbed respectively. The Death Sentence: One Down achievement was renamed and the old name moved to the Mayhem achievement in a later update, because there also was a Side Job called Rush B. *'I Would Like to Move My Money to a Bank That Doesn't Get Robbed' is part of a phone call that can be heard in the GO Bank heist in stealth. *'The Global Elite' is the highest rank in the Competitive mode in . *'There is no Goat Level' is a reference to the and its developers, , insisting that there is no cow level. *'You Goat to be Kidding Me...' is a pun on "you got to be kidding me". *'Let the Chips Fall' is part of the saying "let the chips fall where they may". *'Ocean's Four' is a reference to the of films. *'Well in Russia Asshole Facks You!' is part of a quote from the Commissar in Day 1 of Hotline Miami. *'Dennis' Menace' is a reference to either the British comic strip or the American comic strip , as well as the mask in . *'Still Got That Lucky Dollar?' is a reference to the dollar Hoxton picks up in the Hoxton Breakout trailer. *'I Survived Lab Rats with One Down And All I Got Was This Achievement' is a reference to the trope And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt. *'A $2000 Sports Car' is a reference to the Falcogini in the level that's supposed to grant $2,000 in property damage when destroyed, however due to bugs, it grants $6,000 in property damage in-game instead. *'I'll Break Your Malls' is a pun on "I'll break your balls". *'Now is the Nuclear Winter of Our Discontent' is a reference to the play by , specifically its first line. *'Dr. Strangevlad' is a reference to the 1964 film . *'This Was Easier in the Tutorial...' refers to the tutorial heist Get the Coke, the first day of which is based on Nightclub. *'My Chemical Brothers' is a reference to both the American rock band , and the English electronic duo . *'SIX DOZERS CHARGING' is a reference to the Official 2014 PAYDAY Xmas Carol "12 Days of Xmas", which in turn is a parody of . On my Twelfth Try with One Down, The True Pain Began also references the carol. *'Like Taking Candy From a Heavily Armed Military Force' is a reference to the saying "like taking candy from a baby". *'Day at the Museum' is a reference to the . *'The Jonssonligan' is a reference to the . It being attributed to The Diamond heist points to it being a reference to the film ("The Johnson Gang & the Black Diamond") in particular. *'Why Did The Heister Cross The Road?' is a reference to the riddle " ". *'Bright Lights, Broken City' is a reference to either the song , the , or the . *'A Steel Container of Professional Badasses' is from Transport: Harbor's briefing screen. *'Fog This Shit I'm Out!' is a pun on "fuck this shit, I'm out!". *'Dmitri, Dearest of All My Friends!' is a reference to a quote from the character Vladimir Lem from the series of games. *'Death and Taxes' is a reference to the poster tagline of the original Undercover, which in turn references a by . *'A Sad Vlad is Bad' is a quote from Vlad in White Xmas. *'A Heister of Legend' was named One more down, No more to go before Update #173, where the name was given to the new mask. Category:Support Pages